REVELACIONES, AMY ROSE
by SaharyRazor
Summary: ¿Quienes son los héroes? ¿Te lo has preguntado alguna vez? y si yo te hiciera aquella pregunta me dirías que son aquellas que están dispuesto a ayudarte hasta en lo más mínimo. Son aquellas personas de noble corazón que logran darte fe. Y eso es lo que ella es en este momento. Una heroina.


**_¡HOLA LECTORES!... este... la verdad se me olvido que les iba a decir xD. Bueno primero que nada antes de iniciar quiero decir que este One-shot ya lo tenia escrito hace un buen, pero la verdad la quise subir cuando me sintiera satisfecha de poder publicar no solo esta historia, sino, publicar más que una historia que tengo en mente. Pero bueh... al final doy un poco de detalles y prosguire a decir que:_**

 ** _NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS A DERECHOS DE SEGA. (:_**

 ** _Y de una vez demos inicio a esta pequeña historia creada de mí para ustedes quienes degustan el privilegio de leer._**

 ** _Que disfruten de la historia ;)_**

* * *

 **...REVELACIONES...**

Una tarde invernal resoplaba por cierta parte de Mobius, que se encontraba en tiempo de navidad. El hermoso y brillante pasto que antes se mostraba verde ahora lo acobijaba un blanco resplandeciente.

Su misión en encontrarlo termino, agitada y algo cansada era lo que expresaba al parar de correr y mirarlo de reojo mientras recuperaba el aire.

El tan solo miraba el cielo... Disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba, relajándose al estar todo calmado.

-¡Sonic!- Gritó alegremente, atrayendo la atención de su amado héroe. El tan solo volteo a verla y le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas.- Mira que te traigo.- Dijo.

Mientras ella se acercaba a paso rápido dejando su huella en la nieve fresca. Al llegar junto a él le mostro una bufanda color roja. El la miro dudoso de tomarla y ponérselo.

-Es para que no tengas frío- Le dijo dulcemente con pizcas de timidez. El la tomo.

-Gracias Amy- Se la colgó en su cuello y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Posteriormente miro el atardecer.

Amy no sabía que hacer hasta que Sonic la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ella accedió rápidamente, no iba a desperdiciar alguna oportunidad de estar a lado de su héroe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con inocencia.

-Mirando como cae la tarde para que dé inicio a la noche...- Respondió sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-Que... ¿Relajante?- El asintió. Para ella era algo raro verlo relajándose de esa manera, pero recordó que suele ser típico de él irse a diferentes lugares para pasarla "tranquilo" según ella. El silencio los invadió como también el color amarillento y rojizo que tomaba el cielo en esos momentos.

-Amy...- Llamó Sonic algo apenado- ...me gustaría... preguntarte algo.

-Lo que tú quieras- Dijo ilusionada la eriza. Imaginado que por fin le iba a decir que fuera su novia o algo.

-Estoy feliz de conocerte...

-Aja...- seguía con atención cada una de las palabras que iba mencionando el erizo.

-...Pero siempre eh tenido mis dudas desde que te vi...

-Aja...- Su corazón iba a más de lo que ella podía llegar.

-...¿Cómo es que llegaste a manos de Metal?- Su ilusión se apagó repentinamente, no era nada de lo que ella pensaba.

-Este... Bueno es una historia diferente...- Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Si no quieres decirme, no te preocupes... Tendrás tus razones para no hacerlo.- Hablo tratando de no presionarla.

-Pero yo quiero compartirlo contigo.-Dijo firmemente. Suspiro lentamente y empezó.- Todo comenzó por pedirles a mis padres que fueran menos sobre protectores con migo...

- ** _Flasback_** _-_

-Amy Rose... Tan solo eres una presa fácil para la vida. Eres una niña delicada. No podemos dejarte en cualquier lugar.

-Pero mamá yo puedo cuidarme sola. ¿¡No vistes como mande a volar al ladrón de la casa!?-Se defendía la pequeña mostrando ser mejor y poderse valer por sí misma.

-Si lo vi y es algo que nunca debió pasar.- Hablaba su madre preocupada.- ¿Qué tal si te hubiera pasado algo? Es algo que no nos podríamos perdonar tu padre y yo.

-Pero... Papá... Tú vistes lo que hice...

-Claramente y tu madre tiene razón. Así que a partir de ahora no saldrás a ningún lugar sin alguien que te acompañe. Así que jovencita, quiero que valla a su cuarto y piense en lo que ha hecho. Y no saldrá hasta que le digamos.- Ordenó su padre.

-¡Pero eso es injusto!

-Esas no son palabras que una niña diría.- Regaño su padre.

Desconsolada y triste subió a su cuarto rápidamente y azotó su puerta. Ella desesperada se tiro a la cama para desahogarse en llantos. Pensaba que eran malos y que la sobreprotección que ellos le daban era asfixiante. Quería libertad. Detestaba que la trataran como si estuviera discapacitada.

-¿Por qué no me puede pasar algo que con lo que realmente demuestre lo que puedo? O que alguien sea capaz de ayudarme a salir de aquí...

Después de tanto pensar decidió huir de su casa... Y sin rumbo camino por un buen rato. Quizás por el destino o alguna que otra cosa, algo cerca de ella paso a gran velocidad revoloteando sus rosadas púas. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó cerca de ella, tumbándola al suelo.

Temerosa de abrir sus ojos, poco a poco tuvo que hacerlo. Al abrirlos observo una figura metálica mirándola fijamente con aquellos posibles ojos rojizos.

-Escaneando... ... ...

-...-No sabía qué hacer en ese momento... Estaba asustada.

-Escaneo completo. ...-Ella miraba atentamente cada detalle del metálico ser.- Ahora tu vendrás con migo.- Ordenó.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó asustada. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel robot ya la tenía en sus frías manos afiladas. Ella dio un grito aterrador y no dudo en pedir ayuda a gritos.

Por suerte sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, atrayendo la atención de un azulado ser veloz, muy parecido al robot. Ese fue el momento en donde se daría cuenta que alguien iba a estar hay para protegerla y ayudarla en aquellos momentos difíciles y ella le dedicaría su amor.

 ** _-Fin del flasback-_**

-Y...Bueno... Pues eso es todo.-Dijo para finalizar.

-Y... ¿les has vuelto a verles?-Pregunto algo preocupado.

-¡Claro!, quizás al principio no sabía dónde se encontraban pero como siempre, tú me ayudaste -El erizo no comprendió- Sonic... Hace tiempo tu pasaste por ahí y yo iba tras de ti así que... Yo creo que gracias a ti... Los he vuelto a ver...

Era muy bonito de parte de ella pero él se sentía preocupado en ese momento. La miro a los ojos y se dispuso a hacerle una pregunta, aunque ya supiera él la respuesta.

-¿Enserio te eh ayudado?

Ella lo miro fijamente y con una sonrisa en su cara dispuso a contestar- Así es y no solo a mí, también a Tails, Cream y a todos aquellos que has visto en problemas, ya sean grandes o pequeños. Eres nuestro héroe.-Terminado su pequeño discurso se giró para apreciar la luna que había tomado el lugar del sol.

-Gracias Amy...

Ella no entendió a la perfección lo que él acababa de decir.

-...hoy tú has sido mi héroe.

-No entiendo- Dijo inocentemente

-Los héroes ayudan ¿no?- ella asintió con la cabeza- pues tú me has ayudado hoy... Me has animado.

El silencio les inundó.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde para ti- menciono el erizo- Lo mejor será que te acompañe.

-¿Y cuando tu vuelvas a casa?- contesto preocupada.

-No me pasara nada, recuerdas, estoy para ayudarte- dicho esto hizo su típico guiño y tomaron rumbo para casa de Rose.

-¿Cuál fue el problema que te solucione?- se preguntó la eriza mientras su amado la llevaba en su espalda a gran velocidad. Decidió por un momento olvidar la pregunta y disfrutar el momento junto a él.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 ** _¿Y que tal?_**

 ** _Espero que la historia les haya gustado mucho y hayan disfrutado de ella como yo disfrute del hacerla._**

 ** _Si hubo alguna falta horrografíca discúlpenme mucho pero es que hay algunas muy rebeldes._**

 ** _Y antes de irme me gustaría comentar que las historias que quizas pronto publique les tengo un inicio y un final... Pero lamentablemente no tinen un cuerpo definido... :´D Asi que ya veo como pero les conseguiré un cuerpaso :´D_**

 ** _Aparte de que tiene casi un año que no leía fanfics :(... Me dejé algunos sin terminar de leer, asi que aquienes les leia, preparense para la oleada de Reviews ;D_**

 ** _¿Algún review? ¿Comentario? ¿Opinión? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Algo?... ñeee mejor me voy a dormir..._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos ;) Y un fuerte saludo a este bonito fandum :3_**

 ** _Adios -3-_**


End file.
